Bad Boys Room
by bangtanxo
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo si jutek harus sering-sering bersabar menghadapi kenistaan dari Kim Mingyu, si anak brandalan yang notabene adalah roomatenya sendiri. SEVENTEEN FF, YAOI/BL, Mingyu x Wonwoo/Meanie couple, DLDR! CHAP 1 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Bad Boys Room

A Seventeen Fanfiction

Mingyu x Wonwoo | Meanie

Rated T

Drama | Comedy | School Life AU

Words: 1,120

Warn: Yaoi/Boys Love | Humor abal | Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD | Typo bertebaran | OOC

©bangtanxo

.

 _ **CHAPTER 0 : PROLOGUE**_

.

"Hoaamm…" Untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari ini, Wonwoo menguap. Ini jam pelajaran Shin seosaengnim- sejarah. Semua orang tau sejarah itu membosankan, 'kan?

-ya, kecuali untuk orang-orang yang memang suka sejarah.

… _.skip._

Wonwoo menengokan kepalanya ke samping, dimana terdapat Jihoon yang dengan rajinnya mencatat semua ucapan Shin seosaengnim yang ia anggap penting. Wonwoo memutar matanya malas, _'kerajinan gue mah kalo nyatet sejarah-sejarah gapenting gitu,'_ batinnya.

Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang ia tidurkan sedari tadi lalu mengambil ponselnya dari tas. Ia menyalakan ponselnya, lalu secara diam-diam ia memainkan _game_ yang ada di ponselnya-

 _-Piano Tiles 2._

Wonwoo bermain dengan ponselnya dibawah loker mejanya, agar Shin seosaengnim tidak melihatnya; jadi ia harus agak menunduk. Ia sangat serius bermain, sampai-sampai-

Ada pesan masuk.

Wonwoo mengangkat alisnya, ia lalu menggeser layar ponselnya kebawah guna melihat _notifications tab_ ponselnya, ternyata yang mengiriminya pesan itu tadi Jihoon. Wonwoo langsung mati kutu _pas_ baca _LINE_ -an-nya Jihoon.

 _Uji_  
 _Heh, angkat pala lo bg, shin saem lgi ngeliatin elu!_

Wonwoo keringet dingin. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan perlahan. Dan benar saja, Shin seosaengnim sudah berada di samping mejanya. Wonwoo Cuma bisa _nyengir_.

"JEON WONWOO! KELUAR KAU DARI KELAS HINGGA PELAJARANKU BERAKHIR!"

.

"Ck, menyebalkan." Wonwoo menendang kerikil tak bersalah itu dengan asal. Daripada menunggu pelajaran dosen sialan itu selesai, ia lebih memilih untuk pergi ampak, ya itung-itung _nyari_ udara seger. "Padahal tinggal 81 lagi gua _highscore_ tuh," Wonwoo mendengus.

Ia berjalan mendekati _railing_ atap sekolahnya itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati udara segar yang berhembus membelai kulit putih halus wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ia terpikirkan akan sesuatu. Oh ya, hari ini adalah hari ke-3 setelah tahun ajaran baru dimulai, dan hari ini juga ada _rolling roommate_ di asrama, berhubung adanya murid baru di _Pledis_ _Academy_ sekolah Wonwoo. Wonwoo membatin, _'Kira-kira_ roommate _gua siapa ye?'_ Tiba-tiba wajah Wonwoo berubah ampa, _'Gimana kalo dia itu seorang psycho? Atau yang lebih buruk lagi, om-om mesum?! Ya Tuhan tolonglah hamba mu ini!'_ Batin Wonwoo alay.

 _Geez,_ Wonwoo.

Saat Wonwoo sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya mengenai _orang-seperti-apa-yang-akan-menjadi-roomatenya_ , tiba-tiba pintu atap sekolah terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok pemuda tinggi dengan baju yang tidak bisa dibilang rapih, dan rambut biru ke abu-abu an. Wonwoo spontan menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu atap, memandang pemuda itu untuk sesaat. _'Eh, itu siapa ye? Sepertinya gua pernah liat, tapi dimana…'_

' _Kok kalo diliat-liat dia ganteng juga /plak'_

' _Wonwoo lu mikir apa sih.'_

Karena terlalu asik dengan pikirannya, pemuda tinggi yang sedari tadi Wonwoo pandangi, menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan aneh. _'Itu sunbae satu napa dah? Cengo gitu ngeliatin gua?'_ batin si pemuda tinggi itu. Karena lelah dengan muka _cengo_ Wonwoo, pemuda tinggi ber- _nametag 'Kim Mingyu'_ itu menghampirinya. Menggerakkan tangannya di depan muka Wonwoo, "Hei _Sunbae_ , apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku? Ya aku tau aku tampan tapi, tidak usah memandangku hingga _cengo_ begitu," lalu Mingyu tertawa. Wonwoo yang sudah sadar dari alam batinnya(?) menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan kesal. "Heh! Apa yang lo ketawain, ha?!" Tanya Wonwoo galak. Yang ditanya tetap tertawa sembari membalas "Muka lu _sunbae_ , cengo kek orang _ogeb_ , HAHAHAHAHAHA" Eh ketawanya malah makin jadi. Karena kesal, Wonwoo segera menendang tulang kering Mingyu untuk membuatnya diam. "Eh songong! Gua ini _sunbae_ lu, _respect_ dikit!" omel Wonwoo. Mingyu yang tertendang hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan. "Siapa?" tanya Mingyu. "Ya elo lah!" jawab Wonwoo ga _sans_.

"…yang nanya." Mingyu _nge-smirk._

"WUANJHENG," Wonwoo yang _ngamuk_ langsung memukuli Mingyu. Yang dipukulin malah ketawa. Sedeng emang si Mingyu. Sarap.

"Iye iye ampun _sunbae_!" ucap Mingyu saat ia merasakan badannya mulai sakit. Wonwoo berhenti, "Makanya jangan songong lu ama gua," Wonwoo mendengus. " _Sunbae_ ," panggil Mingyu. "Apa?" jawab Wonwoo judes. "Tau ga?" tanya Mingyu. "Ga." Mingyu memutar matanya malas, "Tau ga kalo-"

"-lo itu manis kalo lagi marah?"

"KIM MINGYU!" teriak Wonwoo marah, apa? Dia manis? Wonwoo ga terima! Dia ini ganteng, bukan manis!

Yang namanya diteriakkan oleh Wonwoo malah kabur sambil _ngakak_. Lah anak orang nape-_-

"Gua duluan _sunbae_ , sampai bertemu pulang sekolah!" lalu Mingyu hilang di balik pintu atap sekolahnya. Wonwoo mendengus untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Manis? _Hell,_ emang Wonwoo kurang _manly_?

Tapi siapa yang menyangka? Pipi Wonwoo ampak bersemu sekarang.

.

 _KRIING KRIIINNGGG_

Lonceng sekolah berbunyi., menandakan jam pelajaran terakhir telah usai, kata lainnya adalah waktunya siswa-siswa _Pledis Academy_ untuk pulang ke asrama, atau menjalankan kegiatan ekstakurikuler. Terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi tengah membereskan buku-bukunya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas abu-abu miliknya, lalu memakainya. Pemuda itu adalah Mingyu. Setelah ia piker sudah tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, kaki panjangnya ia langkahkan keluar kelas menuju gedung asrama. Tak lupa menebar senyum- yang ia bilang sendiri- tampannya. Pede banget ew.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia tiba di depan 3 gedung berbeda warna. Hitam, biru, dan…

…PINK?!

Mingyu bergidik ngeri, ' _Semoga aja itu bukan gedung asrama gua,'_ batinnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari tasnya dan membukanya. Terdapat sebuah kunci dan sebuah kartu di dalam buku kecil tersebut. Mingyu membaca tulisan di dalamnya, "Kim Mingyu, Kelas C, Asrama Hitam, kamar nomor 117," lalu ia menghela nafas lega. _'Setidaknya gua ga di asrama pink itu,'_

Setelah yakin(?), Mingyu memasuki gedung asrama yang berwarna hitam. Ia berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong kosong, mencari kamar bernomor 117. Setelah menemukannya, ia segera membuka pintu kamar itu dengan kunci yang ada di dalam buku kecil tadi. Lalu ia memasuki kamar itu.

Hal pertama yang Mingyu lihat, adalah seorang pemuda lain yang masih berbalut seragam yang sama dengannya, tengah tertidur lelap diatas tempat tidur bertingkat itu. Mingyu tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu karena pemuda itu memunggunginya. Mingyu menutup pintu kamar itu perlahan.

"Ah, adeemmm." Ucap Mingyu, perbedaan suhu di dalam kamar barunya ini beda sekali dengan suhu diluar. Panas. "Mandi ah." Ucapnya lagi lalu ia meletakkan tas selempangnya di samping tas selempang lain berwarna hitam- yang Mingyu piker adalah tas _roommate_ nya- yang tergeletak di samping sofa. Lalu Mingyu bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya.

.

"Eungh," lenguh Wonwoo pelan, ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, lalu mengerjapkannya lucu. Bangun, lalu menguap. Wonwoo menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit gatal- ga. Wonwoo ga kutuan kok. Tenang saja.

"Jam berapa ini-" Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya kearah jarum jam yang tergantung diatas pintu kamarnya, "-6?" wajah Wonwoo berubah bingung. _'emang tadi gua tidur jam berapa?'_ Wonwoo terdiam sebentar lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh. Namun tiba-tiba, Wonwoo mendengar suara pintu terbuka dari arah pintu kamar mandi. Wonwoo segera menolehkan kepalanya,

Dan ia melihat pemuda _nista_ itu disana.

Ya, Kim Mingyu.

Berbalut handuk putih sepinggang, rambut basah yang berantakkan, dan _abs_ yang belum sepenuhnya terbentuk.

"Hey, kau sudah bangun- _SUNBAE_?!" seru Mingyu kaget. Kenapa _sunbae_ imut yang ia temui tadi siang ada disana?!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

 _ **TBC/DELETE?**_

.

 _A/N: hai lagi ._./_

 _Sbnrnya ini cma ff iseng doang krn aing gabut.-. mau dilanjut gak?.-. klo gamau yauda, berarti ini besok di delete. Tpi klo misalnya mau lanjut, ya oke aing lanjutin ntar ._./_

 _Oiya, soal bahasa yg mereka gunain disini, aku mau nanya. Klo misalnya lanjut, bahasa dialog mereka ttp gini (lo,gue) atau di formal (aku,kau) aja? Mohon kritik dan sarannya ._

 _Kamsahamnida~_


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Boys Room

A Seventeen Fanfiction

Mingyu x Wonwoo | Meanie

Rated T

Drama | Comedy | School Life AU

Words: 2,425

Warn: Yaoi/Boys Love | Humor abal | Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD | Typo bertebaran | OOC

©bangtanxo

.

 _ **CHAPTER 1 : THE BEGINNING**_

.

Dan ia melihat pemuda _nista_ itu disana.

Ya, Kim Mingyu.

Berbalut handuk putih sepinggang, rambut basah yang berantakkan, dan _abs_ yang belum sepenuhnya terbentuk.

"Hey, kau sudah bangun- _SUNBAE_?!" seru Mingyu kaget. Kenapa _sunbae_ imut yang ia temui tadi siang ada disana?!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WOY SANS _SUNBAE_ SANSSS! YAAKKK!" seru Mingyu saat ia mendengar teriakan _menggelikan_ Wonwoo, _sunbae_ -nya itu juga melempari dirinya dengan barang-barang yang berada di dekat jangkauannya- bantal, guling, bahkan buku. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" teriak Wonwoo dari tempat tidur bertingkat bagian atas itu. Ia sudah tidak melempari Mingyu dengan barang-barang lagi. ( _udah gaada yang bisa dilempar sebenernya, sih._ )

"Santai hyung." wajah Mingyu berubah kesal. "Akan ku jelaskan, tetapi nanti. Aku akan memakai bajuku dahulu!" ucap Mingyu ikutan ga sans. Ia menghampiri tas selempangnya di dekat sofa lalu membawanya menuju kamar mandi, lalu membanting pintu berwarna _almond_ itu.

" _The hell_ ," ucap Wonwoo lalu ia bergegas turun dari tempat tidur itu dengan tangga yang tertempel di ujung tempat tidur tersebut. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar lalu berjalan menuju sofa dan mendudukkan bokongnya disana, menunggu pemuda _nista_ itu selesai dengan urusannya.

Bukan, bukan urusan _'itu'_ yang dimaksud.

… _skip._

Mingyu yang sudah rapi dengan kaus _v-neck_ berwarna putih miliknya dan celana hitam pendek selutut itu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri Wonwoo yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya, lihat saja gayanya yang melipat tangan di depan dada dan kaki yang bersilang. Wonwoo yang menyadari presensi Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya kearah pemuda tinggi itu, "Duduk." Perintahnya.

Dan Mingyu, sesuai perintah, duduk diatas sofa di hadapan Wonwoo.

"Nah, sekarang jelaskan." Mingyu mengangguk dan berdehem, "Ini," Mingyu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Sebuah buku kecil. Ia lalu membuka buku itu dihadapan Wonwoo, membiarkan pemuda didepannya itu membaca isi buku tersebut. "Aku sekamar denganmu _sunbae_. Ya sebenarnya aku juga tidak menginginkannya, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi."

Wonwoo membeku.

'… _jadi roommate baruku…dia…?'_

"HAH!?" seru Wonwoo tidak percaya. Mingyu memutar matanya malas, "Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, "Dosa apa yang ku perbuat sampai-sampai aku harus sekamar dengan makhluk hitam nan nista seperti dia…" Wonwoo bergumam.

' _Sial.'_ Umpat Mingyu dalam hati. Walau Mingyu memang _agak songong_ , tapi ia masih mengerti sopan santun. Jadi ia pendam segala umpatannya dalam hati. _Ea._

"Yasudahlah, _welkam_ _tu mai rum_. Untuk tempat tidurmu yang berada di bawah, aku di atas. Lemariku yang berada di kanan, kau yang berada di kiri. Sudah, aku ingin mandi." Jelas Wonwoo panjang lebar sebelum ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Ck, cerewet." Cibir Mingyu. Baru saja ia ingin berdiri, tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka terdengar, ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah kamar mandi, disana terdapat Wonwoo yang sedang menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar mandi sembari menatap Mingyu tajam _,_

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok, hahahahaha." Cengir Mingyu diiringi dengan tawa hambarnya. Wonwoo memicingkan matanya terhadap Mingyu, ia menunjuk kedua matanya lalu kedua mata Mingyu dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, tatapannya seolah berkata _'Awas kau.'_

Lalu ia menghilang lagi dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat isi kamar barunya ini. Ia langkahkan kaki panjangnya mengelilingi ruangan yang lumayan besar itu, "Rapi juga." Gumamnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi melewati lemari barunya, lalu ia teringat akan sesuatu. _'Oh ya, semua bajuku 'kan masih di kamar yang lama…'_ batin Mingyu, lalu ia memutuskan untuk mengambil baju di kamar lamanya.

Ia memakai sandal _crocs_ berwarna hitamnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar, menuju kamar sementaranya selama _MOS_ berlangsung yaitu di dorm biru.

Sesampainya disana, ia segera membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu dan menemukan _roommate_ sementaranya disana, ia terlihat sedang memasukkan baju ke dalam sebuah koper. "Eh, Soonyoung hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Mingyu sembari menghampiri pemuda bermata sipit tersebut. Pemuda yang berasa ditanya menolehkan kepalanya kearah Mingyu dan memasang wajah yang seolah berkata _'Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?'._ Mingyu hanya memasang senyum bodohnya, lalu ia mengambil koper abu-abunya disudut ruangan dan membukanya. Ia mulai memindahkan baju-baju dari lemari lamanya ke koper miliknya.

Sembari merapihkan bajunya, Mingyu memecah keheningan diantara mereka dengan memulai percakapan dengan mantan _roommate_ nya itu. "Hyung, bagaimana _roommate_ barumu?"

Alasan Mingyu memanggil Soonyoung dengan panggilan _'hyung'_ itu karena Soonyoung adalah tetangga Mingyu, dan mereka sudah lumayan lama berkenalan.

Wajah Soonyoung berubah ceria, ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Mingyu, "Ia sangat manis, Ming. Aku tidak berbohong, dia lucu sekali. Rambutnya berwarna _pink,_ ia pendek, dan _hugable._ Ah mimpi apa aku semalam sampai mempunyai seorang _roommate_ seperti Jihoon…"

Soonyoung menatap langit-langit kamar dengan berbinar, sepertinya ia tengah membayangkan wajah imut dari sang _roommate_ barunya yang kita ketahui bernama Jihoon itu. Mingyu menghela nafasnya, "Kau beruntung hyung. _roommate_ ku- manis sih," Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sebentar lalu melanjutkan ucapannya,

"-tetapi dia _galak_. _Jutek_ pula."

Tiba-tiba Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Mingyu dengan mata sedikit melotot- yang tetap saja masih terlihat sipit- lalu mengangguk setuju, "Sama! Dia seperti seorang _uke tsundere_. Aku pernah mencoba menggodanya, tetapi ia malah memukulku dengan raket yang dibawanya," ucap Soonyoung miris lalu menyingkap baju lengan panjangnya, terlihat segaris merah yang diduga bekas pukulan raket Jihoon pada tangannya. Mingyu menahan tawanya, "Untung Wonwoo _sunbae_ tidak sesadis itu. Ia hanya melempariku dengan bantal, guling, dan buku. Tidak sepertimu, hahahahaha" _eh si Mingyu malah ngakak._

Soonyoung yang terlihat kesal pada Mingyu yang tertawa diatas penderitaannya itu segera mengambil sapu lidi yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membersihkan tempat tidurnya, lalu memukuli Mingyu dengan benda tersebut. "Sialan kau hitam."

"Aw aw hyung!" Mingyu melindungi bagian lengannya yang terkena pukulan sapu lidi Soonyoung. Soonyoung menghentikan pukulannya, "Sudahlah, aku masih mempunyai pekerjaan yang harus ku kerjakan," ucap Soonyoung seraya menutup kopernya. "Aku duluan. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan _roommate_ barumu." Soonyoung menunjukkan senyum jahilnya sebelum berjalan keluar kamar dengan koper yang ditariknya.

" _Whatever,_ " Mingyu memutar matanya malas lalu kembali memasukkan baju-baju ke dalam koper miliknya.

…

"Segarnya," ucap Wonwoo saat ia baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan _hoodie_ abu-abu miliknya dan celana _training_ berwarna biru muda. Ia berjalan kearah ruang tengah sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah, lalu mendudukkan bokongnya diatas sofa disana.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah jam dinding yang tergantung tidak jauh darinya, jarum jam sekarang menunjukkan angka 6 lewat 45 menit. "15 menit lagi jam makan malam…" gumamnya. Ia terdiam sebentar, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kurang…

Ah ya.

Makhluk nista itu.

"Kemana perginya?" Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru kamar, tetapi ia tidak melihat pemuda jangkung itu. Wonwoo mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, _'Paling nanti ia balik sebelum bel jam makan malam berbunyi.'_ Pikir Wonwoo. Ia bangun dari duduknya, lalu berjalan kearah tempat tidur tingkat miliknya. Ia mengambil sebuah buku yang tergeletak diatas kasur miliknya.

Setelah itu ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya kearah sofa, kali ini ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sana. Menjadikan sebuah bantal berwarna cokelat dengan wajah _Rillakuma_ itu sebagai bantalannya. Lalu mulai membaca buku yang diambilnya dari atas kasur tadi, terlihat di _cover_ depan buku itu berjudul _'The Fault In Our Stars'. anjay wonwoo /g_

Oh ya, memang, kebiasaan seorang Jeon Wonwoo jika sedang bosan adalah membaca buku. Jika ia bosan, buku apa saja akan dibacanya, buku pelajaran, novel, bahkan buku cerita anak kecil pun akan ia baca jika bosan. Bahkan ia punya rak tersendiri di dalam kamarnya, rak itu berisi buku-buku yang pernah- atau bahkan belum- dibaca Wonwoo.

Oke balik ke topik awal.

Saat Wonwoo sedang larut dalam bukunya, tiba-tiba bel tanda jam makan malam berbunyi. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya lalu bangkit dari tidurnya. _'Dimana anak itu?'_ batin Wonwoo.

' _Tunggu.'_

' _Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya?'_

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak tidak. Dia _paling_ juga sudah mengerti itu jam makan malam," Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya acuh lagi lalu mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia tindih-. Setelah selesai, Ia memakai sendal jepitnya lalu bergegas keluar kamar.

Saat ia membuka pintu, ia merasakan seseorang juga tengah membuka pintu kamarnya dari sisi yang lain. Ia membuka pintu itu dan menemukan Mingyu disana, dengan koper yang ia pegang. "Hai _sunbae_." Mingyu memasang cengiran _khas_ nya. Wonwoo hanya menatap Mingyu datar, "Ini sudah memasuki jam makan malam. Cepat taruh kopermu lalu turunlah kebawah," ucap Wonwoo lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Mingyu.

Melihat Wonwoo yang ingin pergi, dengan cepat Mingyu menggengam tangan Wonwoo untuk menahan _sunbae_ nya itu untuk pergi duluan. "Tunggu _sunbae_ , kita turun bersama." Ucap Mingyu seraya menatap Wonwoo. Yang ditatap masih saja memasang wajah datarnya, lalu Wonwoo melirik ke bawah; dimana tangannya sedang digenggam oleh Mingyu.

Dengan cepat Wonwoo menarik tangannya lalu berdehem, "Ya sudah. Cepat."

Mingyu tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. " _Nde_!"

…

" _Sunbae_ , kau ingin makan apa?"

Saat ini Wonwoo dan Mingyu tengah berada di _counter_ makanan, dengan _ahjumma_ kantin yang dengan senyum cerahnya menunggu pesanan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Tak lupa juga nampan kosong yang berada di depan mereka. Wonwoo terlihat berpikir, "Aku _bulgogi_ saja dan _cola_. Bagaimana denganmu hitam?"

"Aku tidak hitam, _sunbae_." Mingyu memutar matanya malas. " _Ahjumma_ ,dua _bulgogi_ dan dua _cola_ , _please._ " Pesan Mingyu. _Ahjumma_ yang berada di depan mereka mengangguk dan bergegas mengambil pesanan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Ini," Sang _ahjumma_ kembali lagi dengan dua piring bulgogi dan tak lupa 2 mangkuk nasi. Ia menaruh piring-piring itu di nampan Mingyu dan Wonwoo, lalu mengambil 2 kaleng _cola_ dan menaruhnya disana pula. " _Kamsahamnida_ ," ucap Wonwoo seraya membungkuk sedikit, diikuti oleh Mingyu.

Sang _ahjumma_ hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu kembali dengan pekerjaannya.

Wonwoo mengangkat nampannya dan bergegas berjalan mencari tempat duduk. "Sudah penuh…" gumam Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya diam mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Wonwoo- _ya_!"

Merasakan namanya dipanggil, Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, dan ia menemukan sahabat mungilnya disana. "Jihoon _hyung_!" Wonwoo tersenyum lalu segera menghampiri pemuda mungil yang ia panggil dengan sebutan _hyung_ itu.

' _Jihoon?_ _Bukankah itu nama_ roommate _Soonyoung hyung yang ia bilang manis?_ ´ Pikir Mingyu. Dan benar saja, saat ia dan Wonwoo menghampiri pemuda bernama Jihoon itu, Mingyu tidak bisa berbohong kalau memang dia benar-benar manis dan _imut_.

"Sudah tidak ada bangku kosong? Duduk disini saja Wonwoo- _ya_ ," ucap Jihoon sembari tersenyum kearah Wonwoo.

Oh, ternyata Jihoon tidak sendiri. Disampingnya terdapat pemuda berambut pirang keputihan dengan mata yang sangat sipit, sedang memakan sepiring _kimbap_. Ya, itu Soonyoung.

"Terimakasih," ucap Wonwoo dan Mingyu lalu keduanya duduk di kursi meja tersebut. Dengan Wonwoo disebelah Jihoon dan Mingyu di sebelah Soonyoung. "Oi hyung," sapa Mingyu sembari menyenggol Soonyoung pelan.

"Oi Ming," sapa Soonyoung kembali dengan mulut yang penuh _kimbap_. Mingyu menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan _disgusted_ , "Habiskan dulu makanan dimulutmu _hyung_ baru bicara,"

"Eh? Kalian saling kenal?"

Tiba-tiba Jihoon berbicara. Soonyoung dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk untuk makan _kimbap_ , dan mengangguk. "Ya, dia ini tetanggaku dulu dan juga _roommate_ ku saat MOS berlangsung," ucap Soonyoung. Setelah itu Soonyoung menyenggol Mingyu sedikit, "Kenalkan dirimu bodoh," gumam Soonyoung pada Mingyu.

Mingyu yang sedari tadi hanya melamun itu segara mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jihoon, "Ah- ya, _Annyeonghaseyo sunbae_ , Kim Mingyu _imnida_." Ucapnya seraya membungkuk sedikit.

" _Wait_ \- _roommate_? Bukankah kau tahun kedua Soonyoung?" tanya Wonwoo. Sebenarnya Wonwoo sudah mengenal Soonyoung sejak lama karena mereka satu angkatan, begitu pula dengan Jihoon.

"Ya, dahulu 'kan aku tinggal sendiri di satu kamar," jelas Soonyoung. Jihoon dan Wonwoo menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda mengerti.

"Ayo silahkan makan," ucap Jihoon lalu semua yang ada di meja tersebut mulai memakan makanan pesanan masing-masing.

Sembari mereka makan, telihat Soonyoung yang mengambil satu _kimbap_ miliknya dengan sumpit lalu menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Jihoon. "Buka mulutmu _hyung_ , aaa~"

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dengan tajam, "Tidak."

"Ayolah sekali saja,"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

" _Hyung_ ~"

Jihoon menghela nafasnya berat lalu membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Soonyoung dengan bahagiannya menyuapi dirinya dengan sebuah _kimbap_. " _That's my_ Jihoon," ucap Soonyoung lalu mecubit pipi Jihoon gemas. Sang empunya tanpa disadari bersemu, tetapi segera menyingkirkan tangan Soonyoung dari pipinya.

Soonyoung terlihat sangat, sangat bahagia.

Mingyu yang sedari tadi melihat adegan Soonyoung dan Jihoon didepannya itu hanya bergidik _ngeri_ melihat ekspresi Soonyoung yang seperti orang gila itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, _bulgogi_ Mingyu sudah habis. Tetapi nasi miliknya masih tersisa. Dengan hati-hati ia melirik pada piring _bulgogi_ milik Wonwoo, dan ternyata _bulgogi_ Wonwoo masih lumayan banyak.

' _Enak tuh.'_ Batin Mingyu.

Dengan gesit, ia menyumpit _bulgogi_ milik Wonwoo dan langsung memakannya. Sang pemilik _bulgogi_ tersebut segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah Mingyu dengan raut wajah kesal dan tidak terima, "Ya! Kenapa kau mengambil _bulgogi_ ku?!"

" _Bagi sunbae_ hehe," cengir Mingyu. " _Bulgogi_ ku sudah habis tetapi nasiku belum."

"Kau masih lapar?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Hm, sepertinya…" Mingyu mengangguk.

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar- ia terlihat sedang berpikir. Lalu Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya dan menggeser piring berisi _bulgogi_ miliknya ke hadapan Mingyu. "Kalau begitu, makan saja punyaku. Aku sudah kenyang," ucap Wonwoo tanpa melihat Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum dan matanya berbinar, "Woah, _jinjja sunbae_? Terimakasih!" ucap Mingyu lalu ia segera memakan _bulgogi_ milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo diam-diam tersenyum sembari menatap Mingyu yang dengan lahap memakan _bulgogi_ miliknya.

' _I see you Wonwoo-ya,'_ Jihoon ikut tersenyum.

…

Setelah makan malam tadi, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Saat kembali, Wonwoo segera menyikat giginya dan bersiap untuk tidur, berbeda dengan Mingyu yang membaringkan tubuhnya dahulu di sofa.

Saat ini Wonwoo sedang bergelut di dalam selimut dengan ponsel di tangannya. Ia sudah selesai menyikat giginya dan siap untuk tidur. Tetapi anehnya Wonwoo tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Mungkin ini efek karena Wonwoo tidur sore tadi…

Saat sedang _streaming variety show 'Show Me The Money 4'_ di ponselnya, tiba-tiba ada pesan dari Jihoon melalui _LINE_. Wonwoo segera membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

 _Uji_

 _Won, apa kau sudah tidur?_

Wonwoo mengetikan balasan pesan kepada Jihoon.

 _Wonu_

 _Belum hyung. Memangnya kenapa?_

 _Uji_

 _Aku tidak bisa tertidur. Soonyoung sudah berpetualang di alam mimpinya_

 _Temani aku~_

 _Wonu_

 _Sip hyung, aku akan menemanimu_

 _Aku juga belum bisa tidur sih, hehe_

 _Uji_

 _Terimakasih Won._

 _Oiya, bagaimana roommate barumu?_

 _Wonu_

 _Mingyu?_

Wonwoo berhenti mengetikkan pesannya sebentar lalu melirik Mingyu yang sedang menyikat giginya di kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi dan tempat tidurnya bersebelahan, dan pintu kamar mandi Mingyu biarkan terbuka. Jadi Wonwoo bisa melihat punggung Mingyu yang sedang menyikat giginya.

Wonwoo menatap punggung Mingyu sebentar lalu kembali mengetikkan pesannya.

 _Wonu_

 _Mingyu? Hmm, biasa saja. Bagaimana denganmu hyung?_

 _Uji_

 _Yakin biasa saja?_

 _Wonu_

 _Iya hyung-_-_

 _Jawab pertanyaanku_

 _Uji_

 _Ya ya_

 _Soonyoung, ia menyebalkan. Dia tidak berubah dari dulu, tetap saja jahil._

 _Ia menggodaku_

 _Wonu_

 _Haha, kau harus sabar hyung. Bagaimanapun juga ia roommate mu,_

 _Dan kalian akan sekamar hingga tahun ajaran baru, haha_

 _Uji_

 _Memang. Sigh~_

 _Won, aku mulai mengantuk, lol_

 _Sudah dulu ya? Jaljja_

 _Wonu_

 _Dasar-_-_

 _Ya hyung, jaljja_

Setelah itu, Wonwoo juga memilih untuk tidur. Hanya penasaran, ia menyondongkan badan dan kepalanya kearah bawah agar ia bisa melihat tempat tidur bagian bawah, dimana ada Mingyu disana yang tenga tertidur lelap.

Wonwoo tanpa sadar tersenyum lagi, dan menyusul Mingyu ke alam mimpi.

 _ **TBC**_

 _Author's Note:_

 _HAAAAAIIIII_

 _Maaf bangeett telat updatenya hwhw, sibuk/?_

 _Oiya makasih banyaakkkkkk buat yang review kemaren, makasih juga yang udh kasih saran buat bahasa ff ini. Sebenarnya, aku kmrn pake 'lo,gue' itu karena genre ff ini itu_ main _nya humor, jadi aku pake lo gue biar humornya terkesan hidup gitu. Tapi kebanyakan usulin aku pake 'aku,kau' aja, dan jadilah aku pake bahasa yg formal hehe^^ jadi, maafin yah kalo humornya ga begitu lucu…._

 _Yang mau kritik / saran silahkan komen/ pm aku ya wkwk_

 _ **BIG THANKS TO:**_

 _ **yeseulpark | svtvisual | syahaaz | okwonn17 | Firdha858 | meanxx | Siska Yairawati Putri | Jeonwonw | krishunkaihun | 17MissCarat | BSion (omg my senpai3 seneng banget baca ffnya BSion unniee~ kkkk) | KimJi17CARAT | lulu-shi | DfheeHyper | vixxbunny18 | Karina | byunbaek | elfishynurul | Yandra | Istrinya meanie | pinky | Herdikichan17 | Freelancer269 | Saythename | bizzlesSTarxo**_

 _Please keep reviewing, fav, and follow~ buat sider juga tolong nongol di kolom review ya hehe :3_

 _Kamsahamnida~_


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Boys Room

A Seventeen Fanfiction

Mingyu x Wonwoo | Meanie | SoonHoon

Rated T

Drama | Comedy | School Life AU

Words: 2,425

Warn: Yaoi/Boys Love | Humor abal | Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD | Typo bertebaran | OOC

©bangtanxo

.

 ** _CHAPTER 2 : THE BEGINNING_**

.

Ah, pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul. Matahari mulai nampak di ufuk timur, burung-burung berkicauan merdu menemani indahnya Selasa pagi yang damai.

" _OEY,_ CEPAT SEDIKIT BISA TIDAK?!"

Eh, tunggu sebentar. Ada apa ini?

"YA SABAR _DONG SUNBAE_ , KAU KIRA MANDI ITU SECEPAT KAU MENCARI HARTA KARUN DI LUBANG HIDUNGMU, HAH?!"

Oh. Ternyata kegaduhan itu berasal dari sebuah kamar di _dorm_ hitam _Pledis Boys Academy_ yang bernomor 117.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! CEPAT SEDIKIT ATAU KU ROBEK SEMUA DALAMANMU!"

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan masih berpakaian piyama kuning bergambar _Rillakuma_ dan rambut yang berantakan tengah berteriak-teriak layaknya kesetanan pada sebuah pintu berwarna _almond_ yang sepertinya adalah pintu kamar mandi itu. Pemuda itu tidak lain adalah seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang baru terbangun dari tidur _tampan_ nya.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu berwarna _almond_ itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ dengan kaus putih yang sedikit transparan dan sebuah handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?!" seru Wonwoo kepada pemuda berkaos putih transparan itu. "Cerewet sekali. Sudah jangan banyak omong, kau seperti gadis-gadis _PMS_ saja." Jawab Mingyu acuh lalu pergi berjalan kearah lemarinya. Wonwoo mendengus lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membasuh tubuhnya.

Mingyu yang sudah selesai mandi itu memakai baju seragamnnya dengan santai. Sembari memakai dasinya di depan cermin ia mencibir, "Padahal masih 30 menit lagi hingga bel masuk berbunyi. Dasar tak sabaran," Mingyu mendengus.

" _Done_ …" gumamnya saat ia sudah rapih dengan dasi yang terikat rapi di kerah kemeja seragamnya. Ia menyemprotkan parfum bermerek _AXE_ itu ke tubuhnya. Ia menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin, "Kau tampan Kim Mingyu," lalu ia tersenyum sendiri.

Dih.

Mingyu berjalan ke dapur, ia lapar. Lalu ia membuka kulkas yang lumayan besar itu dan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang instan untuk di makan. Ia menghela nafasnya, "Sepertinya aku harus membuat sesuatu untuk sarapan," ucapnya lalu ia mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan dari kulkas.

…

Saat dikira tubuhnya sudah bersih dan segar, Wonwoo segera melilitkan handuk putih miliknya di pinggangnya yang, _well_ … ramping. Ia lalu melirik kearah kaca untuk yang terakhir kalinya lalu bergegas keluar kamar mandi.

Aroma yang lezat menyambut Wonwoo tepat saat ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar mandi.

Perut Wonwoo tiba-tiba _menggeram_.

Penasaran, Wonwoo mengikuti darimana aroma itu berasal, dan benar saja seperti dugaannya, terlihat seorang Kim Mingyu yang sedang menaburkan bumbu serta sayuran keatas _omelet_ telur yang sedang dimasaknya. Wonwoo menatap punggung Mingyu dari belakang. Ia terpikirkan akan sesuatu.

' _Mingyu bisa memasak? Woah, aku tidak menyangka itu. Seorang Kim Mingyu yang sudah berulah bahkan pada hari pertama MOS-nya itu bisa memasak._

… _benar-benar tipe pacar yang idaman.'_

Wonwoo yang terbengong itu tersenyum sendiri.

'… _.wait, what?'_

Wonwoo yang menyadari pikirannya yang tidak mungkin itu menggeleng cepat. Pacar idaman? Cih, Wonwoo itu masih menyukai wanita berdada besar. Apalagi gadis populer di _Pledis Girls Academy,_ yang bernama Jeon Somi itu. Jika memang ia menyukai sesama jenis, sudah tidak diragukan lagi kalau ia yang menjadi posisi seme,

 _...iya 'kan?_

" _Sunbae,_ kau baik-baik saja?"

Tiba-tiba suara Mingyu menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunannya. Wonwoo menjadi kikuk, "E-eh, y-ya ada apa?" sahut Wonwoo terbata.

"Mengapa kau berbicara tergagap seperti itu?" tanya Mingyu sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa, hehe." Wonwoo tersenyum bodoh.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo sebentar lalu berkata, "Pakai bajumu sana _sunbae_. Sarapanmu sebentar lagi sudah jadi," ucap Mingyu sembari mengalihkan fokusnya ke masakannya kembali.

Wonwoo mengangguk, dan berjalan kearah lemarinya untuk memakai seragam. Ia mengeringkan badannya sebentar, lalu membuka pintu lemari agar bisa menutupi badannya yang _naked_ dari Mingyu.

"Hey Kim Mingyu," panggil Wonwoo.

"Hm?"

"Jangan berani-berani kau menolehkan kepalamu kearah pintu lemariku."

"Memangnya kenapa?" sedikit refleks, ia melirik kearah pintu lemari Wonwoo. Di bagian bawah- tepatnya dibalik- pintu lemari berwarna putih itu terlihat kaki putih mulus milik seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

"Aku sedang berganti baju, bodoh."

"Hmm." Mingyu hanya berdehem, lalu fokus lagi terhadap masakannya. Setelah itu, Wonwoo sibuk berganti baju.

 _Oh ayolah, kalau ia menuruti perintah, bukan Kim Mingyu namanya._

Dengan perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu lemari yang mana dibaliknya terdapat Wonwoo yang sedang berganti baju. Mingyu menajamkan pandangannya. Terlihat Wonwoo yang sedang memakai dalamannya.

 _Sungguh, Mingyu merasa seperti om-om mesum saja kalau seperti ini._

Tetapi tubuh _sunbae_ nya yang putih dan mulus itu membuatnya penasaran.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya lagi kearah pintu lemari itu, dan betapa kagetnya ia, ia tidak sengaja melihat bongkahan putih kenyal yang mulus milik _sunbae_ nya itu.

' _Oh astaga…'_

Mingyu dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya yang sempat teralihkan itu, lalu ia dikagetkan lagi dengan _omelet_ nya yang sudah mulai gosong.

"Ah… _shit!_ "

…

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku kira kau bisa memasak, ternyata tidak." Ucap Wonwoo kecewa karena _omelet_ telur buatan Mingyu gosong. Wonwoo memakannya dengan _ogah-ogahan,_ tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan sarapan selain ini.

Mingyu berdehem, "Maafkan aku _sunbae_. A-aku sedikit tidak fokus tadi." Mingyu mengambil botol saus sambal yang berada di sampingnya dan menuangkannya di atas omelet miliknya.

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya pada Mingyu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan anak _gelap_ di depannya ini.

"Mengapa kau berbicara tergagap seperti itu?"

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk untuk memakan _omelet_ nya. Ia menggeleng, " _Aniyo._ "

"Hmm," Wonwoo hanya bergumam dan melanjutkan acara _'Memakan_ omelet _gosong buatan Mingyu'_ -nya.

"Selesai," ucap Mingyu beberapa menit kemudian sembari mengangkat piring kosong miliknya untuk ditaruh di wastafel. Ia juga mecuci tangan.

" _Sunbae_ aku berangkat duluan," Mingyu mengambil tasnya dan memakainya. Lalu berjalan keluar kamar dengan sedikit tergesa. "Yak Kim Mingyu! Bagaimana dengan cucianmu?!"

" _Sunbae_ saja yang mencuci piringku, _annyeong_!" seru Mingyu dari luar kamar sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Wonwoo dengan _smirk_ yang sangat _sangat_ dibenci oleh Wonwoo. Saat Wonwoo ingin membalas teriakan Mingyu, anak itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Dasar hitam!"

…

" _Good morning!_ " sapa seorang pemuda berambut _brunette_ dengan aksen inggris yang sempurna saat ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas 2-B, yaitu kelas Wonwoo dan Jihoon.

" _Yo wassup man!_ " Jihoon yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Wonwoo yang wajahnya sedang tidak bersahabat itu menghampiri si pemuda _brunette_ dan melakukan _high-five_ ala mereka. (?)

Si pemuda _brunette_ yang ber- _nametag_ 'Hong Jisoo' itu melirik pada pemuda _emo_ yang terduduk di samping Jihoon lalu sedikit merendahkan suaranya, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jihoon. "Hey, apa Wonwoo baik-baik saja?" bisik Jisoo pada Jihoon.

Jihoon hanya menatap Jisoo dengan tatapan bingung, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu. " _Molla_ , dari ia sampai ke kelas hingga sekarang ekspresinya begitu," Jihoon balas berbisik.

Jisoo memutuskan untuk mencari tahu mengapa teman dekatnya ini berekspresi seperti itu. Ia berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo lalu menepuk bahunya. " _What happened dude?_ " tanya Jisoo sembari menatap teman dekatnya yang wajahnya masih masam. "Ceritalah."

"Si bocah hitam Kim Mingyu itu," Wonwoo mendengus. Jisoo dan Jihoon diam-diam tersenyum. Jihoon dan Jisoo mendudukkan bokong mereka disamping Wonwoo untuk mendengar ceritanya.

Wonwoo melirik kearah kedua sahabatnya itu lalu melanjutkan, "Kemarin ia menyuruhku menaruhkan baju-bajunya ke _laundry_. Lalu tadi pagi, ia menyuruhku untuk mencuci piring bekasnya, dia kira aku ini pembantunya?!" seru Wonwoo kesal. Kedua sahabatnya itu hanya terkekeh.

"Oh ayolah, semua orang tahu bahwa Kim Mingyu itu pemalas," Jisoo berucap. "Terlihat sekali saat kita menyuruh kelompok MOS-nya membersihkan kelas, ia hanya menyapu bagian luar yang bahkan sudah bersih," tambah Jisoo. Jihoon hanya mengangguk setuju. "Ya Won, kau harus sering bersabar mempunyai _roommate_ seperti _Kim Nasty-Gyu_ itu, hahahaha" kedua sahabatnya malah tertawa.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian menertawakanku?!" seru Wonwoo tidak terima. Kedua sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa saat mereka melihat guru English mereka memasuki kelas. Jisoo dan Jihoon bergegas kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

" _Annyeonghaseyo Seosaengnim_." Seru seluruh murid kelas 2-B saat sang _saem_ sudah duduk manis di tempat duduknya. " _Good Morning class_ , pelajaran hari ini kita awali dengan praktek _speaking_ , saya akan memilih salah satu dari kalian secara acak,"

' _Mati aku. Bagaimana ini?! Aku bahkan belum menyiapkan cerita untuk praktek_ story-telling _hari ini. Berpikir Jeon Wonwoo, berpikir!'_

' _Ah, bagaimana dengan cerita '_ Little Red Riding Hood' _? Aku harap aku masih mengingatnya.'_

Sang _saem_ terlihat sedang mengambil buku absen dan membukanya, mencari seseorang untuk dipanggil maju ke depan kelas. Wonwoo mulai keringat dingin.

' _Semoga itu bukan aku-'_

"-absen nomor 17, Jeon Wonwoo."

' _-kau benar-benar mati sekarang, Jeon Wonwoo.'_

…

"Psst, Junhoe!"

Mingyu memanggil pemuda yang berada di arah jarum jam 2 darinya itu dengan berbisik. Yang merasa terpanggil menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara, "Apa?" jawabnya dengan sangat _sassy_.

"Bolehkan aku meminjam buku matematikamu? Aku belum menyelesaikan tugas dari Cho _seosaengnim_ ," ucap Mingyu masih dengan berbisik. Ia bisa mendengar Cho _seosaengnim_ memanggil nama-nama murid di kelasnya untuk maju ke depan dan menyerahkan tugas masing-masing yang sudah selesai.

"Tidak. Aku susah payah mengerjakan ini dan kau dengan mudahnya meminta dan mencontek tugasku? Oh _hell no_ ," tolak Junhoe lalu ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah depan.

"Ck, sial-"

"Kim Mingyu." Panggil Cho _seosaengnim_. Mingyu meneguk ludahnya, lalu dengan pasrah membawa buku matematikanya yang masih kosong.

"Katakan padaku, apa ini KIM MINGYU?" tanya Cho _saem_ saat ia melihat buku tugas Mingyu yang masih kosong. Mingyu menyengir.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, 'kan?" ucap Cho _saem_ dengan lembut dan senyum 'ramah' di wajahnya.

…

 _KRIING KRIING~_

Bel tanda jam pelajaran kedua dimulai berdering. Wonwoo terkulai lemas di bangkunya. Jihoon dan Jisoo dengan wajah yang menahan tawa menghampiri Wonwoo yang meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Won kau lucu sekali! Haahahahahahah," ucap Jihoon sembari tertawa.

" _Your grammars sucks dude,_ hahahahahaha" timpal Jisoo sembari tertawa juga.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, "Sepertinya aku harus berlatih _speaking_ lebih giat lagi.."

"Ya, kau benar Won. Eh, bel sudah berbunyi. Pelajaran kedua penjaskes, 'kan? Ayo ke ruang ganti," ajak Jihoon, Wonwoo dan Jisoo hanya mengangguk dan bergegas melangkahkan kaki ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti baju mereka dengan baju olahraga.

Setelah selesai, mereka berjalan melalui koridor-koridor untuk sampai ke lapangan olahraga.

" _She run from the path to the woods to look flowers. When she pick one she think they are very pretty and ran more deep to the woods,_ " Jisoo meniru gaya _speaking_ Wonwoo saat di kelas tadi lalu terbahak. Wonwoo yang merasa _dilecehkan_ itu segera menjitak kepala Jisoo dengan keras.

"Aw!" seru Jisoo. Jisoo menatap Wonwoo yang memasang wajah datarnya, "Itu tidak lucu!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Jisoo tertawa lagi, diikuti oleh Jihoon yang juga memimik gaya _speaking_ Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memanyunkan bibirnya kesal lalu berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Ck, guru matematika sialan,"

Saat Wonwoo sedang berjalan, ia mendengar umpatan-umpatan yang tidak nyaman didengar(?). Penasaran, ia mengikuti asal suara tersebut. Ia seperti kenal suara siapa ini.

Dan benar saja, tepat 1 meter setelah belokan koridor untuk ke lapangan, berdirilah seorang Kim Mingyu dengan ember kecil di sebelah kakinya dan kain pel di tangannya.

Wonwoo yang melihat itu langsung terbahak. "HAHAAHAHAHA RASAKAN ITU KIM MINGYU!"

Mingyu yang merasa namanya terucap itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan ia melihat _sunbae_ sekamarnya sedang terbahak di depannya. Mingyu menatap wajah Wonwoo untuk sesaat.

"-Yak, apa kau lihat-lihat?" tanya Wonwoo judes. Mingyu hanya menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah pergi sana, tidak usah tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain," ucap Mingyu sembari kembali mengepel lantai koridor.

"Hahaha, Selamat bersenang-senang Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo terkekeh lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kearah lapangan. Mingyu menatap punggung ramping Wonwoo yang perlahan mulai menjauh dan tanpa ia sadari, Ia tersenyum.

' _Ia manis kalau sedang tertawa.'_

…

"Ya bagus Kim Hanbin! _Passing passing_!" seru seorang pelatih atau _saem_ yang berada di pinggir lapangan. Ia menatap anak muridnya yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Hanbin itu bergerak lincah mengoper dan memainkan bola basket.

Wonwoo mengatur nafasnya yang terengah itu dan berdiam sebentar. "Lincah sekali anak itu… aku bahkan tidak mendapat sedikitpun bagian untuk bermain." Ucap Wonwoo. Ia hanya berdiam dan menatap murid-murid yang beradu untuk mendapatkan bola dan memasukkannya ke _ring_.

Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menepi ke pinggir lapangan dan beristirahat sebentar. Ia mengambil botol minuman miliknya dan meneguk habis air di dalam botol tersebut. "Ah segarnya~"

Setelah dikira ia sudah _fit_ lagi, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya kea rah dimana bola berada. Wonwoo mulai terfokus pada bolanya, kali ini Wonwoo bermain serius.

Wonwoo dengan gesit mencoba merebut bola itu dari Hanbin, dan ternyata berhasil. Wonwoo tersenyum miring pada Hanbin yang menatapnya tajam lalu ia dengan lincah berlari ke arah _ring_ milik tim Hanbin lalu melompat untuk memasukkan bola tersebut ke dalam _ring_.

Teman se -tim Wonwoo bersorak saat Wonwoo berhasil melakukan _lay up_ dengan bagus. "Jeon Wonwoo!" merasa terpanggil, Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, dilihatnya pelatih Choi dengan senyum bangga di wajahnya dan _thumbs up_ yang diberikan kepadanya. Wonwoo tersenyum.

Saat ia sedang berlari lagi untuk mengincar bola, dilihatnya seorang pemuda tinggi berambut abu agak kebiruan itu tengah duduk berdekatan dengan seorang pemuda pendek lain. Mereka terlihat sedang bercanda tawa di kursi penonton. Mingyu terlihat sangat senang.

Melihat itu, Wonwoo merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh; ia merasa ia tidak ingin Mingyu seperti itu dengan orang lain.

Apa ia-

 _-cemburu?_

"JEON WONWOO AWAS!"

" _N-nde_?" mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia refleks menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah bola sedang meluncur kearah mukanya. Wonwoo yang masih tidak menyadari keadaan itu dengan sangat tidak _elit_ terhantam mukanya dengan sebuah bola basket.

"WONWOO!"

…

"Ugh…" Wonwoo melenguh. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan rasa pusing yang amat sangat langsung menyambutnya. "Argh.." Wonwoo mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan mata yang terpejam kuat menahan pusing dan tangan yang terangkat memegang kepalanya.

"H-hey, kau tidak apa-apa _sunbae_?" ucap seseorang. Wonwoo mencoba menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Ia melihat seorang pemuda ber-seragam olahraga dan berhidung mancung.

"S-Seokmin?" panggil Wonwoo ragu.

"Ya ini aku," pemuda bernama Seokmin itu tersenyum ramah. Wonwoo sudah mulai bisa memfokuskan pandangannya, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Anu.. tadi aku berniat _passing_ bola padamu tetapi kau tidak menyadarinya dan _boom_ , mukamu terhantam bola basket dariku." Seokmin menyengir. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang salah." Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Oh! _S-sunbae,_ hidungmu berdarah!" seru Seokmin saat ia melihat darah di hidung Wonwoo. Wonwoo dengan refleks menyentuh bagian bawah lubang hidungnya dan benar saja, ada darah disana.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengobatimu," ucap Seokmin tergesa sembari mengambil _box tissue_ dan menghampiri Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya diam menatap Seokmin.

"Tengadahkan kepalamu _sunbae_ ," perintah Seokmin. Wonwoo hanya menurut dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Seokmin mulai membersihkan darah di sekitar hidung Wonwoo, lalu menyumbat hidung itu dengan tisu.

"Sudah," ucap Seokmin. Wonwoo meluruskan kepalanya lagi lalu tersenyum pada Seokmin, "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama _sunbae_ ," Seokmin ikut tersenyum.

Tanpa keduanya ketahui, seorang pemuda jangkung barambut abu kebiruan memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi dari pintu UKS yang sedikit terbuka.

Mingyu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan giginya bergemeletuk tidak suka.

 _ **TBC**_

 _a/n: loha lohaaa~_

 _apdetnya ga telat kan ya? Wkwkwk maaf kalo chapter ini ngebosenin ya/?_

 _Happy (late) birthday to my bias KIM MENGYOOOOOO_

 _Wyatb mas:') langgeng ya sama wonu /plak_

 _Oiya buat di chap 2 itu ada kesalahan teknis/? Aku ingetnya woozi lbh tua dri wonu ngehaahaha /plak_

 _Dan juga, buat yang suka angst, bisa baca ff meanie aku yg pertama judulnya But You Didn't~ *shamelessly self promoting* itu bahasanya Indonesia kok wkwkwk klopun English juga ada translate an di bawahnya :3_

 _Udah ah kebanyakan bacot wkwk_

 _ **BIG THANKS TO:**_

 _ **Herdikichan17 | Calum'sNoona | KimJi17CARAT | hibiki kurenai | DfheeHyper | BSion | Siska Yairawati Putri | Firdha858 | monwii | Byun924 | kookies | sapa aja boleh | kimxjeon | hoshilhouette, dan semua yang fav, follow, or read!**_

 _Kamsahamnida~_


End file.
